Magnetism
by end0rphine
Summary: Ketika Apollo dan Artemis bergandengan tangan; bahkan langit pun akan ikut tunduk pada mereka berdua. untuk FFC: F. Scott Fitzgerald's Way of Love. Apollo/Artemis.


**Disclaimer: **Semua Dewa dan Dewi yang disebutkan di sini bukanlah milik saya. Beberapa konsep yang terpapar di sini adalah milik Rick Riordan, begitu juga dengan mitologi Yunani.

**Warning: **untuk [FFC] F. Scott Fitzgerald's Way of Love di Infantrum. slightly twincest. sedikit mengambil setting di The Titan's Curse sehabis Atlas arc. maaf kalau rada OOC gitu ya, tapi semoga engga OOC.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa menghapuskan kekaguman Apollo terhadap sepasang kembar.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dirinya juga memiliki saudara kembar, Sang Dewa Matahari seringkali duduk menyendiri di singgasananya dengan _headset_ iPod terpasang di kedua telinganya; membayangkan sepasang kembar mortal—kebanyakan anak-anaknya sendiri—yang melakukan segalanya bersama. Mereka makan bekal bersama, membaca buku bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, makan makanan yang sama, memakai pakaian yang sama, bernyanyi dan bermain bersama. Mereka bahkan punya barang-barang yang sama, mulai dari piyama, cangkir susu, sikat gigi, kotak bekal, handuk, topi, sampai hadiah Natal yang sama.

Terkadang, hal itu membuat Apollo berpikir.

Mereka seolah-olah adalah satu kesatuan yang terbagi paksa menjadi dua, seperti gabungan supernova yang berpijar terang; sehingga mereka akan segera kembali bergandengan tangan setelah bertengkar. Ibu mereka akan menyuruh keduanya bertatap mata dan saling meminta maaf, kemudian untuk beberapa detik ke depan mereka akan kembali memamerkan senyum nakal penuh arti, bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka laksana dua kutub magnet yang selalu berusaha menemukan kutub lain yang berlawanan, seakan-akan menemukan hal kontradiktif yang terdapat dalam diri mereka satu sama lain adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga mereka tetap bersama.

Kemudian Apollo terdiam, memikirkan segala kesempurnaan yang berpendar dalam keabadian—kendatipun ia menganggap dirinya adalah Dewa Olympia terkeren sepanjang masa, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia merengkuh erat sebuah kebahagiaan yang tersirat dalam sosok seorang perempuan tatkala kedua matanya terbuka untuk pertama kalinya.

Dirinya, bersama Artemis, adalah yang pertama mempelopori irama beriringnya matahari dan bulan bersama; inspirasi bagi semua anak kembar yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Artemis kadangkala meletakkan busur peraknya dan berusaha memejamkan kedua mata emasnya tatkala kenangan lama itu kembali merasuki ingatannya. Miris rasanya mengingat bahwa sang ibunda tidak diizinkan untuk melahirkan dua janin kembar dalam kandungannya di bagian bumi manapun, kecuali di sebuah pulau terpencil bernama Delos. Serta-merta dirinya dilahirkan, Artemis kemudian membantu ibunya melahirkan adik kembarnya; Apollo, yang sampai sekarang masih sering bertengkar dengan konyolnya tentang siapa yang seharusnya dilahirkan duluan—atau siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi kakak. Teknisnya, mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama.

Alih-alih berusaha menjauh dari Apollo, Artemis mengira bahwa semua kejengkelan yang mengendap di dalam dirinya membuat Sang Dewi Bulan semakin dekat dengan adik kembarnya.

Seperti saat dirinya kehilangan Orion dan Apollo kehilangan Eos—yang Artemis bunuh untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap kematian Orion, mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk adu panah sampai titik darah penghabisan. Kendatipun Orion mati di tangan Sang Dewi sendiri, saudara kembarnya-lah yang menjebaknya dalam sebuah ajang penyelamatan bodoh seorang Dewi Perburuan yang hampir mengingkari janjinya untuk menjadi perawan selamanya. Apollo berkeras bahwa semua ini dilakukannya hanya untuk keselamatan Artemis semata terhadap janji yang direngkuhnya, namun Artemis berkilah bahwa semua lelaki sama saja tololnya—termasuk Orion, tentu saja.

(Setelah Artemis bilang begitu, Apollo mengurung niatnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan kakak kembarnya mencintai siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri.)

Tentu saja pertikaian ini tidak berlangsung begitu lama ketika Artemis mulai menangis di pangkuan Apollo dan ia membelai rambutnya—mengungkapkan seluruh keresahan yang berdesir di bawah naungan citra yang kejam, busur perak yang berkilau di kegelapan malam; atau langkah kaki yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Sang Dewa Ramalan nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa di balik perisai keperkasaannya bersikap angkuh dan berlagak mampu untuk bertahan hidup hanya dengan pemburu-pemburunya yang manis, Artemis adalah kakak perempuan yang begitu rapuh dan buta dan lemah jika bicara tentang cinta—ia lahir dengan sumpah atas Sungai Styx untuk tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun. Lain hal dengan Apollo yang dilahirkan untuk melindungi kakak dan ibunya dari Hera yang cemburu, mereka amatlah bertolak belakang; meskipun keduanya sama-sama mewakili hal-hal yang indah. Apollo sudah semestinya tahu bahwa Artemis bukannya sengaja melanggar, ia hanya tidak mengerti. Ia hanyalah bulan yang polos yang berpijar dengan kilaunya dibantu oleh matahari.

Begitulah cara mereka bertahan melalui badai yang berlalu-lalang; temukan kelemahan satu sama lain, kemudian ubahlah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu ingin merengkuh hal itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Semudah itulah mereka belajar saling mencintai.

Oleh karena itu, tidaklah heran bahwa orang sering mengidentifikasikan hubungan Apollo dengan Artemis laksana dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan; yang tanpa hentinya berusaha mencari tempat untuk bernaung, di mana kedua tangan saling bergenggaman, menghirup aroma keabadian masing-masing. Sebab jikalau salah satu dari mereka kehilangan jejak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, maka mereka tidak akan pernah segan untuk mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum; menghapus lelah dalam sukma seperti angin yang dengan mudahnya menyapu dedaunan musim gugur. Mereka percaya bahwa selama dedaunan itu tersapu jauh dan kelingking mereka masih saling bertautan, bumi tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar untuk mereka.

Mereka akan terus berusaha untuk saling melengkapi, di mana matahari harus menyisakan cahayanya untuk sang rembulan; dan rembulan akan memancarkan cahaya itu lebih indah daripada yang orang bayangkan.

Jadi ketika Artemis pulang ke Olympus dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh akibat menahan langit yang mengakibatkan lubang-lubang pada gaun berburunya, tanpa komando apapun Apollo berlari memeluk tubuh mungil sang kakak yang bahkan masih belum kuasa untuk memasuki ruang singgasana. Perlahan-lahan semua orang bisa merasakan rembulan mulai berkilau kembali, memancarkan cahayanya ketika Artemis terpaksa berjinjit—sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan—karena tubuhnya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit oleh pelukan Apollo. Ia mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari si adik sambil mengumpat sedikit, tentu saja merasa sangat malu dan tidak berdaya; namun samar-samar ia tersenyum—wajahnya memerah dan sedikit meneteskan air mata, merasa sedikit lega bisa kembali ke pada sangtuarinya yang disambut oleh nyala api hangat Hestia berikut saudara kembar dan seluruh keluarganya.

Sebab mereka adalah dewa dan dewi yang paling tak terpisahkan, yang dipuja akan cahaya dan keindahan dan kesuciannya; dan Apollo tentu saja akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan saudarinya kembali. Maka rebutlah Artemis dari sisinya, dan semua orang akan merasakan keampuhan matahari di genggaman Apollo jika dibandingkan dengan sosok dewa yang hanya mampu menciptakan _haiku_ kelas ikan teri. Sementara itu, Artemis juga akan selalu bersikap tak acuh dan angkuh dan arogan, merasa mampu melakukan semuanya sendirian; namun semua orang tahu kalau ia tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya terhadap sang adik barang hanya sedetik pun. Mereka mempunyai magnet yang menyertai kepekaan satu sama lain, yang mengikat cinta mereka dengan kepercayaan dan kebersamaan.

Tidak mempedulikan badai ataupun teriknya matahari yang menghadang, namun ketika Apollo dan Artemis bergandengan tangan, bahkan langit pun akan tunduk pada mereka berdua.

Dan kisah mereka pun akan terus berlanjut seperti itu.

* * *

**A/n**: bagi yang tanya kenapa versi Orion di sini beda dengan yang biasa diliat orang, aku pake versinya Hyginus di mana Artemis dan Orion lama-kelamaan saling jatuh cinta dan seterusnya.


End file.
